Donkey Kong's Bad Day
by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus
Summary: A hilarious oneshot in which Donkey Kong insults Diddy, accidentaly kills Tiny, gets scolded by Dixie, and the Kremlings watching in disbelief! Rated PG for...um...comic mischief and mild violence.


Yoshizilla: Well, I got a little bored, so I decided to do something completely different - a Donkey Kong Country one-shot! Hmmmhmmhmmhmm...well..that's it, really. Um...enjoy! (runs off)

Disclaimer: We don't own anything that revolves around Donkey Kong Country. Just...well...Nintendo owns Donkey Kong. And his stupid Kremlings/Kongs/Whatevers. So go away. Hmmhmmhmm.

* * *

Donkey Kong stretched his arms. "Ahhh! What a beautiful day!"

Diddy yawned. "What do you mean beautiful? All I see are the same things - Gnawties..." He ran over and knocked a few Gnawties unconcious. "Klaptraps..."

"YEOUCH!" Donkey Kong screamed, turning around to see a blue Klaptrap biting his butt. Donkey Kong slapped it away.

Diddy nodded his head and placed his hands on his hips. "See? I told you so."

Donkey Kong growled as he rubbed his sore, bitten butt. "Oh shut up, Diddy."

Diddy sniffled, and he started crying. "You're so mean! I'm telling Dixie!" He ran off, crying.

Donkey Kong laughed to himself. "Yeah. Run! Run away, you wimp!' He shouted at Diddy, turning around to face the ocean. He sighed heavenly. "Ahh...the ocean is SOOOOOO beautiful..."

"What's so beautiful about it, Donkey Kong?" Tiny Kong cooed, flirting on over next to Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong slightly blushed, surprised by Tiny. "Tiny! What have I told you about sneaking up on me?" He scolded.

Tiny frowned. "Well...I wanted to surprise you, so I just strolled over." She giggled. "But...I kinda have something to tell you..."

Donkey Kong raised his eyebrow. "Yes...?" He asked cautiously.

Tiny gulped, and she hugged Donkey Kong tightly. "Oh! I love you, Donkey Kong!" She blurted, as she started kissing Donkey Kong.

Donkey Kong screamed, and he grabbed Tiny. He tossed her into the horizon, watching her fall into the water. His eyes then widened with fear, and he placed his hands over his face. "Nooooo! What have I done!? I killed Tiny!" He cried to himself, "And now Candy is gonna kill me because she'll think I was cheating on her!' He started running around in circles, screaming.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the mechanical Kremling Island, King K. Rool and his goonies, Krusha and Krunch, were examining Donkey Kong Island, plotting an attack.

"So, are we ready to attack?" King K. Rool asked.

Krunch rubbed the back of his head. "Erm...well...uh..." He started stammering. "About that..."

King K. Rool slapped his face, and groaned. "Argh, don't tell me you forgot to load the Kremling Kannon..."

Krusha stepped up. "Well, King K. Rool, we need some time for it to load, and...well...we just need some adjustments-"

"ADJUSTMENTS!?" King K. Rool bellowed angrily, causing Krusha and Krunch to topple on one another. "YOU'RE TELLING ME THAT YOU NEED ADJUSTMENTS!?"

Krunch sweatdropped. "Erm..well...yes..." He got back up, and cleared his throat. "Anyway...um...now what?"

King K. Rool tapped his fingers. "Fine...release the Klaptraps..." He instructed, facing the screen,w hich showed Donkey Kong Island.

* * *

Back on Donkey Kong Island, Diddy was explaining to Dixie Kong what happened to him while talking with Donkey Kong.

"And...and...and he told me to shut up!" Diddy cried.

Dixie frowned and patted her boyfriend on the back. "There, there, Diddy. I'll go have an important "talk" with Donkey Kong." She growled, and headed down the treehouse. "He won't get away with this!"

Diddy continued sniffling, but he smiled a bit. "Dixie...thank you..." He said, wiping a tear.

* * *

Back on the beach, Donkey Kong was being attacked by the Klaptraps released from the mechanical Kremling Island. It was only a matter of minutes before Dixie arrive, and all of the Klaptraps fled.

"What the!?" King K. Rool exclaimed, standing up, "What's SHE doing here?"

Krusha shrugged. "Beats me. But by the looks of it, she's giving someone a beating..."

Krunch nodded in agreement. "Indeed. And I think her target's Donkey Kong..."

King K. Rool paused for a brief moment, and he smirked, sitting back down. "Hmmhmmhmm...let's see what she does..." He said, cackling evilly as he tapped his fingers.

Donkey Kong sighed of relief, walking up to Dixie. "Thanks, Dixie. I thought I was done for."

Dixie growled. "Don't give me any of that talk!" She barked.

Donkey Kong tilted his head in confusion. "Wha?" Dixie, what's wrong with you?" He was slapped in the face by Dixie. "Yeow!"

Dixie then grabbed Donkey Kong by his red necktie. "Diddy told me that you told him to shut up, and that wasn't nice!"

Donkey Kong whimpered. "I didn't mean it! At least I didn't kill him off by smaking him into the ocean, like I did to Tiny Kong!"

Dixie gasped, releasing Donkey Kong's necktie and backing up, covering her mouth, completely surprised. "You...LKILLED TINY!?" She got down on her knees, and she started crying. "WHY, DONKEY KONG, WHY!?"

Donkey Kong started sobbing, cowering in fear. "Dixie Kong, I didn't mean it! She was flirting with me and-"

Dixie gasped again. "She was flirting? With YOU!?" She growled and got back up. "Donkey Kong, when I tell Candy about this..."

Donkey Kong cried. "No! Dixie, please!" He pleaded, grabbing Dixie's hands, "If Candy finds out, she'll kill me, and ditch me while I'm in my grave!"

"Save it!" Dixie shouted, bonking her head into Donkey Kong, and then running off. "You're a bad monkey, Donkey Kong! A bad moneky!"

Donkey Kong screamed, going after Dixie. "No, Dixie! Please! And I'm an ape!" He shouted, trying to follow Dixie while the Kremlings laughed their heads off.

The End 


End file.
